Bulk
by Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever
Summary: This is pretty much everything I have that hasn't really gone anywhere. Ranging from anime to K-pop fanfic. I'll leave it up for maybe a year than take it down. I'm only going to put up the first chapters, if I have even those, but if you're really interested, I'll post everything I DO want to put up of it if you let me know.
1. K-Pop One Bulk

Korean Fanfic

More B.A.P based than anything so far. Not really sure where I was going with it. If it was going anywhere, this would probably near the end of the story.

'You' are pretty much Ema. So kind of like an OC thing.

* * *

><p>It was the GDA's.<p>

Everyone who was anyone was there, and then some. This time, though, no expense was spared. The largest stadium in Seoul, with more than three different parking lots within the next five blocks all booked, and the seating. All celebrities, staff, relatives, and any lucky parties invited as guests were given the best seats. Tables lined in soft, flowing cloth and padded chairs with water and a small contingent of other drinks and snacks available for each arrangement. The fans; they were placed around the V.I.P. A full-scale circle that had only a moderate enough number of select paths for security, celebrities, and guests to get through; if needed. Cameras, crew, light, and special effects were placed everywhere. Paparazzi and fans continuously snapping pictures or recording everything around them as a result of the buzz of anticipation and excitement.

She could hear the whispers over all the noise, even from where she sat. Not about her. Oh, no. If it was, it was old news and brought up out of spite. The rumors, giggles, and gossip were what she had been referring to. They all ranged, too. From seeing a beloved singer, or breath-taking model to seeing a relative of some other famous person. It was all mentioned; even to the point that nail polish color or how glossy and shiny the lipstick someone was wearing swept around her. She took it all in, quiet and watchful.

Ema wasn't emotionless or detached, though. Not even close. She could feel the excitement and nervous energy searing through her system. The pounding of her heart and the blood rushing to her cheeks as they gained a healthy flush; her pulse racing its way through her ears and down her body until it was vibrating with restless anxiety. She couldn't begin to count all the times her eyes had darted wildly about or how she had to keep her gaze trained on either the table or her lap so she didn't stare openly.

It was all very impressive, to be sure, but these were not the kind of scenes she preferred. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Minimal noise, even complete silence, was her usual forte. One, maybe two or three people tops were the most company she could ever be truly comfortable with.

It was exhilarating. And welcome.

Yet, it saddened her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten dolled up like this for an actual POSITIVE occasion. In fact, the last time she had put such efforts into her looks had been-

"Ema."

With a mild jump she hoped hadn't been noticeable, the aforementioned 26-year old turned in her seat to regard the person that had called her. Her breath caught, only for a moment, as she looked up at a small group of men. All of which were staring right back at her.

She could see how their eyes trailed along her body, taking in the form-fitting, off-the-shoulder, and baby pink satin dress. It was a surprise to even her that she had decided for something this... feminine and exposed. Not her style, especially when she wasn't feeling confident - which was right now and most of the time. The make-up was almost normal, except she hadn't done it, so it was more layered and professional looking. It was pretty. She felt pretty. So that's all that counted. Yet, right now, she felt underdone and pathetic beneath their gaze. She pushed it, and all the other mixed emotions that came with seeing these men, back and placed her full focus on them.

It caused her to notice one thing above all others.

On whether they intended to put their feelings on open display or not were things she preferred to think on later, but she could see their old anger and the grudge simmering just under the exhaustion and excitement in their eyes. She stood up calmly and without a word to bow, at the waist, respectfully at them. She did this, head down and mouth shut still, before sitting down once more and turning forward. Easily brushing them aside without anyone able to accuse her of the direct insult she had just thrown at them. In her own personal way, of course. Even going as far as dis-acknowledging the muttered curses as they walked away. The farther away they got, the louder her pulse seemed to sound in her ears.

Her hands were shaking, she realized, with well-concealed fear.

That interaction had frightened her more than it should have. _'Maybe...'_ Whatever path that thought threatened to take was sharply cut off as she shook her head, jaw set and eyes hard. It may have been pride that had gotten her this far but she didn't care and she hadn't done it alone. If none of them were going to bother with her then she would not bother with them. They were the ones who weren't willing to push to be let in. She hated it, but some part of her wanted to see if someone would ignore her wishes, push her out of her comfort zone, and demand answers. She wanted to see if anyone would care enough and think farther than what the media told them.

Sometimes, Ema honestly loved how much of a born hypocrite she was.

A hand, rough and calloused, ran along her upper back and settled on the edge of her bare shoulder. It even tightened somewhat before relaxing again from when she jumped. She turned too fast, neck cricking, to see who was invading her personal space and even so boldly touching her. A soft sigh of relief left her, however, when she recognized them. "Uncle Matthew." Her lips pulled back into a smile, one side pulling up higher than the other in a way that looked both coy and lopsidedly cute.

He looked back down at her, his usual ageless face looking a bit worn. _'He must be tired_'. She thought, worried. His natural swoon-worthy smile appeared on his face then and she let it drift to the back of her mind. After all, related or not, who was she to butt into his personal life. If he didn't want to tell her, then she wouldn't push. _'Ah,' _she thought, bemused. _'the wonders of hypocrisy.'_

"Is there something you should be telling me or someone you should be introducing me to?" He asked, a light chuckle mixed into his words. No surprise, considering he was the biggest playboy in their family. He was also pretty damn experienced in one-on-one fist fights, but one could never tell that by looking. One of the many things that everyone in her family could relate to but her.

When he gave her shoulder another squeeze, Ema remembered what he asked. She blinked and tilted her head as she stared without seeing at him. A million thoughts ran through her mind, stomach clenching in fear, at knowing he might have found out about something she was hiding. It dawned on her in the next second that he meant the 'conversation' she had just had. "Ah, no." Her throat tightened as she deflated right after those words, unable to say anything more. She hated when that happened. Hated how she couldn't reach out to someone. Hated how she was a coward.

The frown he gave her was skeptical. "You sure?"

'Whore.' Any words she might have said dissolved on the tip of her tongue at the lightly whispered word a singer made in passing. Her mouth closed softly and she looked around her, just realizing they had been speaking in English and there were a number of people staring and whispering. See? Only paid attention to if it's out of spite. She took a deep breath as she shifted in her seat, looked up at him with a shadow of a smile, and properly responded. "Yeah. They were just some guys I met and hung out with back when I first came here for my scholarship. We stopped talking when their new-found fame got in the way." The twist of lie and truth slipped out of her like a breath of natural air. She didn't even bat a lash or pause in guilt. She knew she had a damn good poker face and unless someone knew she was lying prior to asking, no one ever second-guessed her.

"I see." He sighed and she wondered why he seemed so disappointed. Fear soured her insides like a bitter pill at the thought that he might actually know something before she stomped it down as foolish. With one last side hug, he pulled back from her. "I have to go. Some of the others need help with the lights and graphics. Enjoy yourself, okay? And eat something because we both know you haven't." He left without hearing what she had to say, which she didn't, since what he said was true.

A light hum left her, the fear from just now mixed with slight disappointment as her heartbeat began to slow back down. This was why she was a hypocrite. She wanted him or anyone to push her out of her comfort zone and demand answers even though the very thought terrified her.

Ema let it slide with a small shrug, like always, and began to passively watch as the GDA's officially began with the screams of the fans and the applause from the other V.I.P. mixing and rising to a deafening roar.

* * *

><p>"You really have some nerve, you know that?"<p>

Ema blinked and turned to her left to look at the unexpected – and uninvited – 'guest' that had went ahead and taken a seat at her otherwise vacant table. She frowned, clucking her tongue softly even as her gaze strayed up to the spiked, tie-dyed mixture of pink, blue, and sun yellow hair. It then trailed down to the numerous rings, necklaces, and bracelets that decorated him. _'Only the most eye-catching for the great G-Dragon.' _She suppressed a smile at the thought by licking her lips and meeting his gaze, finally. The way his eyes darkened spoke the opposite of the small 'keh' that left him. Ah, he had thought she was checking him out. She went along with the assumption. After all, he was being so kind as to meet her expectations. It was just a pity that everyone allowed themselves to be so easy.

Amused, she allowed herself to relax further into her chair and propped an elbow up on the table so that her fingers could lazily trail across the cloth. Let everyone misread her. Let them misinterpret her intentions.

She let her gaze drift away to the stage then, absentmindedly watching as . walked off, her lips triumphantly quirking up. "Nerve, you say? Mianhae, but nerve is the last thing in the world that I have. In fact I'm an outright coward." The small laugh that accompanied the words was cut off when a hand grabbed her by the wrist, grip tight, and her eyes snapped back up to look at the singer. Her grin fell away at how fierce his expression was. A ball of fear twisted its way from her stomach and up into her throat where it dried her mouth and made her tongue stick to the roof.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?" He hissed at her, pulling on her wrist hard enough that she had to turn and bend herself over the table. Her ribs protested at the motion as her weight pushed them harder into the covered wood.

She let out a slow breath to cool her rising anger and to push back the pain before giving him an answer. "If I thought this was a game, I'd be having a whole lot more fun now wouldn't I?" With a deft twist of her wrist – where she tried not to notice how their fingers intertwined for just a second – Ema pulled her hand back and sat up properly. What little enjoyment she was getting out of this night was quickly being ruined by the artist and she was not pleased. Why he even thought he had the right to interrupt her privacy was beyond her. "Don't you have some band to get back to?" She snapped, leaning away and scooting her chair further to the right when he tried to grab at her again. She ignored the incessant prickle at the back of her mind telling her that she had an 'image' to uphold. Right now, she couldn't give a rats' ass about what people thought about her not acting like a 'whore', as per the usual. They would more than likely twist it to fit their own justifications, anyway.

"She does have a point, Jiyong, You _do_ have a band to get back to."

Ema glowered as she slowly tilted her head back to look at the bastard standing above her. Her eyes narrowed at the sneer etched on his face. "Seunghyun." His name was clipped and full of noticeable contempt as it hissed its way through her lips.

She couldn't stand this man. Never had been able to. Sure, at one point she had held a case of idolism for him. He was, after all, THE T.O.P. but that certainly didn't make up for his attitude.

"Resisting a man's advances and actually going to give someone of proper recognition the time of day are we? And me, of all people? My, you certainly are out of sorts today, aren't you?" His voice was pleasant enough but the underlying tone and the still there sneer on his lips spoke for themselves.

The quiet anger simmering in the pit of her stomach softened and wound itself up into her chest where she let it settle into something a little more useful. Something more _childish_ and shallow. "Unfortunately _oppa_, I don't bother with people that just aren't worth my time and_ you _will never be. Jiyong-a, however, provides some amusement."

She only gave a side glance to her left when the chair scraped loudly against the floor. The aforementioned man looked pissed, hands clenched at his side and eyes narrowed to near slits. Her hand pillowed her chin as she watched the muscles in his jaw jump and twitch as he held himself back from saying whatever inappropriate barbs he held in his arsenal.

"Let's go, Seunghyun. It's been made quite clear how our presence is being taken." He stalked away after that and she gave a small wink at all the eyes that had witnessed the spectacle. Many of them glared or shook their head but she just turned back to look at the stage.

_'Oh...'_ B.A.P stood there in all their famed glory, each of them pretty much screaming their disapproval with their eyes as they bluntly stared down at her. She momentarily stiffened in her seat from the unexpected audience then relaxed as she let her gaze drift elsewhere.

She tried not to pay attention to the way her chest suddenly felt heavy. Tried not to let the memories swarm her. Memories of nights at a table full of laughter, of nights playing games and hanging out. But mostly, she ignored the desire and the temptation to relive the whispered words and the soft touches.

Unbidden, a cold shiver passed down her spine and brought the memory of strong arms circling her and keeping her warm. she closed her eyes even as her other senses seemed to ignite from the initial start and she could smell the sweat, soap and cologne. Feel the tingling sensation on her lips from when she had brushed them across a still somewhat wet bicep. Or the brush of breath that would flutter against her neck or tickle the hairs there.

They had been important but some things just paled in comparison and others were just too frightening to go back to.

Both applied here.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh.'<em>

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Or how much it should have; by now, at least. Wasn't there supposed to be some explosion of pain encasing the entirety of her body? Shouldn't she be screaming and crying and scared of the fact that she could or would die? Her body was supposed to get all cold and numb, right? That's what was supposed to happen to a person when they were dying. That was what logic, movies, and books always said happened.

She blinked a few times, slowly, like she was in a trance. Maybe it was because she had been expecting the pain? Maybe she had somehow numbed herself so she wouldn't feel it? Whatever the reason, Ema was exceptionally glad for it. With a short, soundless inhale that was much shakier than she anticipated, she stepped back. The surface of her skin was bathed in shivers as the heat of all the electronics seeped into her suddenly freezing body. Her feet stumbled from beneath her at the loss of support, unbalanced and legs feeling frighteningly light as she forced her knees to straighten.

Her stomach rolled, clenching and twisting until she was almost sure that she would hurl up what little may or may not be in her stomach. She swallowed soundlessly, throat struggling pathetically because of how dry her mouth had become. Every part of her seemed to be going through something different and she wasn't sure which part of her was which anymore, eyes straining as the people in front of her blurred.

"Ema?"

It was whispered. Not hard to hear, though. Not when everyone seemed to quiet down so suddenly. Not when her ears seemed to be attuned to every single noise around her. She absently wondered why a ringing noise kept getting louder. Maybe she was the only one who could hear it? She glanced over to her left, body swaying and nearly tripping over itself from how fast the movement was. Her head hurt as she blinked again, her vision slowly clearing and, for the first time in about four years, found she was locking gazes with the one person that she could honestly say was just as important to her as her family.

Or had been? How did that go again?

She cocked her head to the side, shivering a little at the unexpected feel of her hair brushing against her bare shoulders and upper back. It must have fallen out. What a waste. The lady had spent so much time making it look so pretty.

She furrowed her brow, lips parting just as a loud bang rang throughout the venue.

It was quickly followed by another.

She stumbled forward until she hit something, hand reaching out to blindly grasp at anything as her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees. A small, startled breath rushed from her before she breathed in a choked gasp. Her lungs flared, then. She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing.

That's when everything hit all at once.

Her throat constricted as she gagged, something rising up and spilling over her lips. Metallic and warm. Blood. Blood was spilling out of her mouth. Bleeding. She was bleeding. Three times. She had been shot three times. She had only expected it to happen once. Her nerves screamed, seared, pulsed, and agonized as the pain finally washed over her in a torrent that had her seeing black. She had only prepared herself for the one shot, not this.

A moment of adrenaline shot down into her legs and arms, propelling her backwards on limbs far too unsteady to hold her. They wobbled as her eyelids fluttered rapidly and, for a brief second, she met the bottomless, wide, coal-black eyes of someone who seemed familiar. It was a man, she knew. But who was he? Why couldn't she remember? Then they were gone and so was she.

But then she was there and she couldn't move and nothing still made sense.

Not when it hurt this much. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this.

She could swear she gasped when hands touched her, more of the warm, what wa-blood, blood, right she was bleeding, spilling over her lips. Was her back arching? She didn't know. She didn't. But it hurt.

Pain, yes, pain. That's what it was. That's what she was feeling. Her arm shot out blindly and she hit something. It yelled. He yelled. But what? What did he yell? She couldn't understand but then the agony got worse. Her back was touching something. Hadn't it been before? Or had she been floating? But that was impossible. People couldn't float.

She wanted to do something to beg for it all to stop. Why didn't it understand that it hurt and what it was doing was making it worse? If only she could remember-but what was she supposed to remember? Maybe it would know. Maybe it could tell her. Maybe… _Yell. Scream. Speak!_ Then she remembered and she convulsed, mouth falling open. Her eyes widened until they burned and the skin strained to its limits.

She couldn't breathe.

The realization was slow in coming but the panic, was not.

She couldn't breathe!

"Jun-" The noise was agony to her ears and she couldn't understand what it meant but she knew it was loud and close and she just wanted it to go away. It didn't. It got louder and then it-someone was touching her.

"-breathe-" Her chest stuttered uselessly as the word slid through her ears and wound itself into her thoughts until it became her everything. She couldn't do that. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs swelled and more warmth was spilling over her lips and nothing changed. There was still no air!

She flinc-no, no… that wasn't right. She didn't do that. What did she do? Not flinch, j-j…_Jerk!_ That's what it was! She jerked but Ema couldn't help it because it was cold. Whatever was touching her was cold but then it felt good. She turned towards it then and felt something soft. It was on her mouth and the blood was touching it but it felt good and weird and strange and she wasn't sure whether she wanted it gone or not. It wasn't cold though. It was warm, and solid and not blood even though it was touching blood and it was warm and, and… what had she been saying.

That's when her chest expanded again but this time hot air was being pushed into her mouth. And then she was somewhat there and she could sort of understand what was going on. She was on the floor and she was hurting. Oh god, she was hurting so much. Her body, her mind, and her everything seemed to figure out exactly what was happening before it even officially clicked as her hand shot out to grab onto someth-no, a shirt.

Ema clutched it, gripped it, and vowed to never let go of the shirt. She vowed to remember the way it felt and she strained her eyes so she could remember the color. But then she was staring at someone's face instead of the shirt. She knew that face. It was very familiar. It meant something to her. She didn't blink as this person looked at her. His eyes were really wet – he was crying – but they were so pretty. So very pretty. Her body tensed when he leaned down and suddenly she was looking past a softly rounded ear, her cheek brushing against dyed red hair and the soft skin of this persons' very own cheek.

The hot air came back and her fist tightened, the haze over her mind calming more and then she knew. She knew this man. This sort of boy that was younger than her. _Junhong._ His cheek brushed against hers again as he pulled back and as he looked at her, his face flushed and lips red with blood, she felt a little of the pain fade some. He was panting a little. _He looked so scared._ That didn't make sense though. _Shouldn't I be the one who's scared?_ She was the one dying… right?

Her fingers slackened and the muscles in her arm gave weak protests at being used and she didn't care because this sort of boy that was a man was scared. She cared about this person. She was loyal to this person even if he and the others hadn't been loyal to her. Her hand barely touched his jaw before it gave out but then he caught it and he was smiling at her. _But he's still so sad._ And though she still wanted to make it go away, Ema went slack in a hysterically-induced mixture of happiness and exhaustion.

Small puffs of breath left her as her shoulders shook and she was shivering. When he bent down over her again, her hand falling back to clutching the coarse threads of his shirt, she (her body) opened herself (itself) willingly, impatiently, and desperately for him and the air he was willing to provide.

Yet her eyes still slid closed, a sort of numbness sliding over her as her muscles began to relax one after another. She was so cold, so very cold. Why? Why did dying have to be so cold? The muscles in her cheek twitched as something wet hit her. A slight flutter of her lashes was painful with each brief but bright flash of light. The back of her eyes stung even as she felt her chest fill with more hot air. Then another right after. Hopeless. That's what this was. She was going to die. Defeat.

She never did have much fight in her. Sadness. There were so many people that she was leaving, so many that she cared about. Even if they themselves didn't know.

Happiness. It was going to be just the four of them again. _'Mother.' _ She felt it. The first tear. Was it from sadness or happiness? Did she finally cry for one or both? _'Isaac. Shane.' _

Her own breath filled her chest, broken and shaky, as more tears fell.

"E-! -a! Ema! Ema!" Hands held her cheeks as her eyes shot open and she gasped and coughed.

Wide brown eyes. Like dark chocolate. They were staring down at her. She knew those eyes, more than she knew Junhong. More than the wide, coal-black eyes from earlier. More than **her. **

The hands were back, wiping away the tears and drying the paths to her hair. They were shaking, though. And cold. _'No... not cold. Hot.' _They were hot but they felt cold.

Her eyes blurred and she sighed, a wisp of breath. A sound of resignation, of acceptance. "Oesamchon..." A blanket of nothing settled over her and she knew nothing and was nothing any longer.

* * *

><p>It felt like seconds, maybe minutes, but nowhere near as long as it was. Even as she stood there, listening to the screams of the fans and the other artists as they scrambled out of their seats or off the stage in panicked, frenzied crowds. Or how the security were trying to make some semblance of order in this chaos. She couldn't do anything.<p>

Nothing.

Except stand there and stare at her best friend, one of the most important people in her life, as she started to bleed out in front of her. Watch as the pink satin of her dress darkened to a harsh red that just as quickly diminished to an ugly black. Hold her breath as she watched a hand, seeming so pale and white already, lift and press against the wound. See the way her eyes, already glassy and glazed over, continued to stare before her like her mind was already drifting away.

"Ema?"

Her throat closed on her, choking and suffocating as the very woman stumbled where she stood and nearly collapsed onto the stage from the blood slicked floor. The color was rapidly draining from her skin but still Jenna did not move from where she stood.

_'Why am I still standing here? Why don't I go to her? Move, you stupid body! Move!'_

Hands slid around her from behind, pulling her to the ground, as a resounding bang of the gun - _'Again!' _ - echoed through the stadium. Even as a weight settled over her, she felt her throat slacken enough to let slip a simpering scream when another - `_No!`_ - followed. She struggled beneath her protectors' body and saw through her blurring gaze as the bastard with the gun was brought down by three men. Saw that the bastard was actually some bitch, young and angry, and she felt her own anger bubble to the surface the longer she watched.

_'Antifan_.' Her mind whispered this to her even as a ragged cry rang out behind her and she could swear her heart jumped into her throat. With a shove that was none too gentle, she spun around on hands and knees to see Ema sprawled along the stage floor. Jenna struggled to her feet unsuccessfully even as she watched Himchan and two others press down on each of the gunshot wounds.

Finally her feet gained some leverage and she stumbled over to her friend, knees thudding painfully and sliding just barely from all the blood beside her prone form. her gut clenched even as she tried her best to ignore the nausea of knowing she was kneeling in blood while she reached out for Ema.

Junhong reached her first, tears fast staining his cheeks as he tilted her head back and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Words : 5051<p>

Author's Note: Oesamchon means uncle in korean. :1 In Korean, for females, oppa means brother. Oh, and if anyone actually knows about B.A.P and many things Korean, yes, I am aware the GDA's aren't hosted in South Korean. This was a spur of the moment inspiration and it's fanfiction so... yeah...

And this is all I have of this particular drabble...


	2. K-Pop Two Bulk

Korean Fanfic

* * *

><p>This is Super Junior based. More of malexmale kind of thing. Haremish too... Had this for awhile and it just seemed like there weren't any stories out there about the friendship between Hyukjae and Junsu after Junsu left SM Entertainment with Yoochun and Jaejoong.<p>

* * *

><p>More than half the time he tended to forget that before Super Junior, before their trainee days, and even before SM Entertainment auditions, that Eunhyuk belonged to Junsu first.<p>

Even after every wide, gummy smile that spread across those full lips or how those dark caramel chocolate eyes brightened every time they locked with his. With each brush of their skin against each other when they hugged, held hands, or danced together, he still forgot.

And really, it wasn't his fault. Nor was it anyone else's in Super Junior. Even though Eunhyuk and Junsu texted each other or called each other and even how they worked in the same damn company together, their schedules were too full.

Too hectic.

So, it was easy to forget that those two had been childhood friends. That they had started dancing together, possibly even singing and rapping together and who-knows-what-else. It was those thoughts that made him jealous the most.

Those moments when he pondered what they could have done together while he was home with his family, never knowing that another person he had so much fun with existed out there.

But, as he stood next to Hyukjae, frowning and disapproving, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being bitch-slapped right in the face.

Each wide smile - bigger and happier and so much more breath-taking then with him or the others.

The brown eyes that crinkled at the corner to the point that it was worse than Yesung.

There they went again, hands brushing each other and shoulders bumping as they hung off each other.

He locked gazes with one of the other members of Super Junior, seeing the same annoyed, jealous, and sad tint in his eyes as well. They all felt like that when they saw the two of them together. People thought Heechul and Hankyung were close or Donghae and Eunhyuk were close or even Donghae and Yunho since they were raised in the same town but that wasn't true.

Not when you put Hyukjae and Junsu in the same room, or on the same stage, or even in the same conversation. No one had any of those memories that were so touching or heartfelt or precious because no one else had a friend so great, so close, so joint at the hip, that they joined the same company with the same dream, succeeded, and could still slip into the same routine even if they hadn't seen each other after so long.

It's why no one ever bothered them when they got together. It's why no one ever interrupted their conversations. It's why no one could even hold onto their jealousy long enough to turn it into a grudge.

Sure, maybe they tried but one glance back at those two and every negative feeling, every hostile thought, just…. left.

Because he and all the others knew they couldn't breach a bond like that, knew they couldn't come between something that close-knit.

He envied how it always seemed like they fell into their own little world, forgetting the fans, the schedules, the exhaustion, the aching bodies, all of it. Like it didn't exist or ever existed. Almost to the point that they somehow found a way to travel back in time without leaving the here and now. How they didn't even have to say a word, just make a passing glance or minute expression.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn.

"Glaring at them like that won't change anything, Kyuhyun-ah." It was their leader.

He scowled and brushed the hand away. "He belongs to us, Jungsu-hyung. What right does that guy have coming in and taking him away without even trying? That has to be what irritates me the most and he doesn't even notice."

"They're _best_ friends, what else do you expect?" The words were stated in a light chiding tone but it didn't hide the jealousy he could also hear.

Kyuhyun snorted, lip rising in a slight sneer when Junsu jumped on Eunhyuk's back, hands curling on his developing arms and legs curling around those slim hips. "You can't tell me that during _one_ of the times you two have slept together, that he hasn't whispered that bastard's name just before he falls asleep."

The silence spoke far more than any words could have ever hoped to achieve.

It wasn't like any of them knew, hadn't seen or guessed at how close those two had really been. Some of them had even walked in on them, lips locked or hips gyrating against each other's. Not to mention the mussed hair, plump lips, flushed cheeks, or the rumpled clothing back during the start of each of their debuts or even their trainee days.

Maybe he hadn't personally, but he had heard stories from when his hyungs would get drunk or they were feeling particularly reminiscent. Hell, it was even worse repeating what he had heard to Zhou Mi and Henry when they had joined the group.

It was like Eeteuk-hyung said though. What exactly could they do?

* * *

><p>He was crying again. Maybe not in a way that was loud or pitiful or even noticeable but they could tell. Could see it in the way he carried himself. The way he pushed and pushed and pushed everything he had into what he was doing. The way his dancing seemed to become that much fiercer or how his smiles became more curved and quirked up more into smirks.<p>

It was easy to see the dark circles under his eyes or the cold difference that showed up whenever a member, host, or some other artists weren't talking to him. How he pushed himself into always doing something, stretching his already limited time even thinner so that he would only be able to collapse at the end of the day.

It killed them all to watch. To be able to do nothing. They had tried, each one of them, unsuccessfully to make it easier or better. He would laugh off their attempts and tell them he was fine even though it was obvious it wasn't. They still tried, whether they were on a show or performing, it didn't matter; they still tried.

After all, losing a friend was one thing but it was another to know that that friend not only walked away from a life that had been dreamed about and planned out since they were young but to also say things that no one knew which were true or not.

They had to push the resentment back so many times since Junsu left as it clawed at their insides. Had to overlook the heartache that tore at them and to a lesser extent the heartache that tried and was still trying to tear at Eunhyuk because as much as he lost a friend and brother, they still had to think of Yunho and Changmin. They had lost just as much as he had but three times worse with Junsu, Yoochun, and Jaejoong.

To not have known what they were going through, to not see what was in front of them, to not even know what they would do. And then to hear of the things they spoke of.

Leeteuk had admitted it to them, in the privacy of the dorms, about how Yunho had confessed that he honest to God did not know if anything they said was actually true or accusations.


	3. K-Pop Mini

Korean Fanfic

* * *

><p>This is pretty much B.A.P based, as well. I haven't really gone anywhere with it but I kind of want to. Just no inspiration...<p>

* * *

><p>Piece<p>

The first instance she remembered was that of wooden walls, peeling and cracked in their old age, even as a smell that hurt her stomach permeated the room and made her hesitant to swallow. It was quiet, enough for her to revel in the sounds she made as she moved to sit up and she was a little disappointed as she saw that this place was small. Barely able to fit the piece - or maybe pile? - of cloth that she lay upon, much less the mass of electronics that were piled into the corner right beside her. It was dark but somehow she knew that this was not a problem, instinct more than anything so she brushed it off instead of wasting time instead to question it. Even with all this, with all that surrounded her, she was not frightened and yet she was not calm.

She was… restless?

It was a strange feeling and she lifted herself from the cloth and slid past the electronics to tentatively push at a strange wooden wall. At a best guess, she could consider it a door if it had not been for the fact that it had a good foot between itself and the floor. It swung back and forth, very slowly, and creaked loud enough for her eyes to water and her ears to ring. She brushed through it briskly, wishing to be rid of the pain it so easily encased upon her. The darkness seemed to try to drown her in its eternal blackness before something she was not expecting happened.

Colors. They surrounded her. Muted and dim, barely discernable but colors all the same. It was fascinating, breath-taking,


	4. Anime Bulk

Anime Based

* * *

><p>This one is actually a secret. A sneak peek, if you will. I don't know if I will ever get anywhere with it but I actually like how it started coming out. There is another piece to it. Different but not. I'm not really sure how to describe it and I'm not sure whether I should post it up as a separate chapter or just put these two together if any of you want to see both... I think I'll leave this one only for right now.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two years since she had come here. Twenty four months that she had begun to wander these lands, taking in dying woods and dissipating lakes. Seven hundred and thirty days since her body had ceased to jerk at every noise, her senses screamed at every aura, and her eyes had become dry and glazed over with nothing but a blankness that would have scared her if she looked into any reflecting surface.<p>

She couldn't find it in herself to care though as she pulled the rags that were her clothes, bedding, and shelter in one closer around her. There were a lot of things that she couldn't find it in herself to care about anymore. Sometimes it disturbed her because there was so much to care about, so many things that she needed to ponder or take care of. Things that needed to be done then and now, that were dire and life threatening to the point that no amount of weakness or second could be given up in exchange. And every day that passed by, more was added and yet taken away.

The snap of a twig made her cheek twitch but she made no other move.

It had taken long to stay still, to never speak, to hardly breathe or sleep. Long but she had learned. Unlike back then. A quiet breath passed through her lips, pulling the dried skin. When she began to reminisce like this, it brought back memories. Memories that were becoming harder to recall. She found it didn't sadden her as much these days.

Or maybe she just never had the time to.

A rustle, loud and dangerous and threatening, sounded to her left. Her pinky fingers curled, just the slightest. Metal bit into her arms even as they slid down so that their tips rested against her wrists. She was careful not to move them, lest the rusted parts rub against her skin and make any noise.

That must be it. Just like there were so many things to do, there were also thoughts and memories and feelings to be taken into account. But there was just so little time. It passed every day, almost like the blink of an eye, even when she did pause to take notice. Maybe she should pause a little more, who knows, it could help her get more things done.

A low humming had started now, almost painful because of the decibel. Her foot twisted inwards a little, toes pointing towards her other foot.

Then again, it was foolish to think that pausing would help. Time stopped for no one and no one stopped for it. That was how things worked. It could explain how things had turned out the way they did. If only someone at least tried to intervene to change certain things. It wouldn't hurt. There might be bad consequences but it was always better a bad turnout than a lingering regret. Right?

A haunting chill seeped beneath her barely there clothing and cooled her already cold skin. She blinked slowly, taking in the looming shadow with a boredom and familiarity that should have frightened her more than the threat currently on her life.

Regrets were never a good thing. It made people dawdle. Something she had seen numerous times. So many did it and tried to deny it. Did she have any regrets?

A sudden movement and she spun around, pushing her arms out before her as the two thin but rusted pipes swept from the stained and dirtied cuffs of her sleeves. A stomach-twisting squelching noise seemed to permeate the silence and the blankness that was her mind.

She stared forward passively, not caring that her gaze was connected to that of two pools of red. There was no mind in that gaze, no instinct, nothing. It was why she wasn't frightened. Why she didn't even try. That was the saddest part. Especially because of the level of evolution this one had. A human form; even with its withered wings and battered body.

Yes, she had regrets. But she had been naïve then. Weak, even. Now she couldn't afford to be either. No one could. That's why she did this. So there could be a moment to afford to be naïve or weak. There were so little choices to turn to, though. Far too little.

Blood dripped onto her, soaking her ratty clothing and darkening old stains. She shifted, one foot slipping back an inch. The body fell onto her more, its weight straining the already overused muscles of her arms. It didn't hurt though. Just made the blood flow faster. She twisted the metal rods inwards, fingers taking a tighter grip on them.

Her lips barely moved, the rasp of a silent breath passing through them and cracking open the dry skin. "Hiraishin…" (?)

Blue energy cracked in the air and she watched as the lightning moved from her hands, through the metal, and into the dying body before her.

No scream passed through its mouth. No sense of mind passed through those eyes. No remorse or pain passed through its aura. She didn't mind. It was something she had grown accustom to.

She dropped the burning carcass, eyes catching a glint of metal near its feet. Her fingers curled around it as she bent down, balancing on the balls of her feet. An anklet. Obviously once silver but now unkempt and aged, with no distinguishing feature. Only a simple engraving.

_Aramitima. Megimetama. Kushimetama. Sakimetama. - Shiori_

Her head tilted to the side. Those words… were familiar. Where had she heard them before? She dazedly tried to recall and only brought forth the image of a cave. But why a cave?

She was not surprised when her head hurt and she became dizzy. The feeling was expected. A bit frightening at first, maybe, but it was something she had forced herself to get used to. It helped this way. Just like when it came to speaking.

There was never any time to talk or anyone to talk to. The people here were too frightened to speak. It was dangerous to. There were ears everywhere.

She glanced up from underneath her lashes, an odd tickling sensation in her chest. So many ears. Didn't eavesdroppers know how easy it was to cut their ears off for straining them to hear things they weren't supposed to?

A faint wisp of black smoke made her look back down and as she did, her stomach tightened into knots. In a lot of ways, wholly unpleasant but that was survival.

So she reached back down, and withdrawing a semi-sharp blade, began to strip and carve the mostly cooked demon that lay before her. The flesh fell off easily and she slid the piece into her mouth. It tasted…horrible, she'd admit. It was tough, and stringy, mostly tough muscle. This demon had been nothing more than skin and bone.

Yet, her stomach still hurt so she kept eating. It did not take her long to get full, nor did she expect any different. To survive meant she had to learn to accommodate. She had and she would continue to do so.

It was expected of her. No one knew, of course. No one ever knew.

That was okay, though. She was used to it.

It was no different than before.

This time, however… she had no one to help her.

* * *

><p>OH! The break line means a different POV! These are two different people, okay?!<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost a year now, since she had been here. A year since she had found herself in the midst of a world – no, a <em>future<em> – where war waged and had been doing so for years. It had terrified her, at first, to be surrounded by people wearing different clothes, living in strange yet familiar homes, but still knew of her language. This had been _her_ **home.**

A shift of fabric and the smell of steel permeated the room but she did not look up.

She wasn't sure where her actual apartment lay or her school or any of the other places she was familiar with, but she could feel it in her blood. Just as she could feel the heat that bored down, even through the thick canopy above her, to lay a thick coat of perspiration and sweat upon her brow and body.

Something was being placed next to her and it was only when a throat cleared that she looked up. Cobalt blue, harsh and cold, stared down at her. The gaze more than the color of those eyes made her want to cry, to scream that it was unfair what they were doing. How could she though? There was nowhere for her to go, and even if there was, she wouldn't have been able to get far enough without being killed.

"Hello, Temari-san."

She nearly flinched at the way her voice cracked. Had it really been so long since she had spoken to another person? Yes… yes, it had. A miracle and one she should have been happy for. If there was no one for her to talk to than that meant people hadn't died and such an outcome was always something to be happy about. It was exhilarating, even, to know that so long had passed since another body needed to buried or burned. It was preferable to burn them. Always. She could still smell it though. That stench that had become like a perfume or better – worse, maybe? – air to her.

"Why are you stalling, wench? Heal him, reject him, whatever it is that you call it. Do it, and bring him back."

This woman was always demanding things of her, even when she tried to explain. She had done the same with everyone else until, finally, Temari-san was the only one left. The others had become wrought with grief and anger. They had to be escorted out when that happened. It would, after all, be detrimental if their 'miracle' healer were to die or be fatally wounded. She glanced to her right, where her next 'patient', lay prone.

"Why do you bring this same person back to me, Temari-san? Twice now, you have done this. You know nothing will change."

The pain that seared across her face and down her neck was expected but that did not mean she was used to it. She didn't reach up to touch the cut. They never allowed her hands to stray anywhere above her neck. She saw them move through the curtain of her hair, watched how they seemed to simply separate from the shadows. She hated them, especially the masks they wore over their faces. It always made her imagine orange hair. Never a face though. She was glad for that. She didn't want to see a face. Not after it had taken her so long to stop crying from just _trying_ to say his name.

"Bring. Him. Back."

Subdued, she rose from her kneeling positing and stood over the body. Tears rose to her eyes as she stared. It had begun to decay, making the smell seem so much more overpowering. One of the stubs where the arm had been was sunken, the bone not only visible and protruded, but had darkened as well. The face was completely gone, a skull – or half of it – staring back at her with the gaping holes that was once the eyes. Raising her hands to her waist, she held them before her and willed her powers forth. She would not speak their name. She would not greet them. It was dangerous enough just using them but they made her. They knew she could save them, and she always did but this… this was not something that could be saved.

"Why isn't he changing?!"

Her powers did not waver, nor did her concentration. She had heard this before. Those same exact words. The tone. The desperation. It wasn't new to her. It would never be new to her again. A quiet gasp left her when she was grabbed by the front of her kimono. She stared into those cobalt eyes, seeing the pain and the insanity that lay in their depths. Her own eyes slid shut, body relaxed and mind calm. Sad but calm. She had just lost the last person that came to visit her.

"His soul left a long time ago, Temari-san. This man cannot be brought back, not even by me."

The fact that she was now on her knees did not make her open her eyes and it did not make her move to look at the now hysterically sobbing woman. Not even when she heard the shuffles, the yelling, or how it faded. She did, however, curl in on herself when a hand touched her shoulder. It retreated just as quickly and she ignored the scoff. She ignored the way it made her want to compare the sound. She ignored the way her breath hitched or her lips trembled. She ignored the sting behind her eyes. All of it was ignored.

"Whether you could or could not bring him back, you could have at least tried to sympathize with her. He was her husband and those _things_ killed him. If you had told us what you could do in the beginning, he wouldn't be here right now! Damn you, you bitch! Damn you to hell, Orihime Inoue!"

A sob escaped her when the man said her name. It had been so long since she had heard it. So very long. It brought back so many things she had tried to ignore. So many things she had tried to become stronger against. So many regrets. Just so many things and it broke her. Broke her so much that she just wanted to scream _his_ name. He always used to save her, always. Why hadn't he saved her and taken her home yet?!

A creak and a flap told her the body was taken away.

She cried even harder, not caring if it might bring those monsters here. It wouldn't though, even when she used her power, it didn't bring them. For being harbingers of death, they avoided anything that reeked of it. She knew why though. She knew they wouldn't find anything to feast off of, anything to sate their hunger, so why, even if they were the ones responsible, would they have anything to do with the utter destruction they left behind.

"Gomen… Gomenasai Nara Shikamaru-san."

It was one thing she had promised herself. For every person she couldn't bring back, every person she had failed to save or was too late to help, she would remember their names.

"Gomenasai…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am actually not that familiar with Orihime's powers so if any BLEACH lovers happen to read this, don't patronize me or anything. PLEASE! Just explain it to me in your review or a message, please?<p> 


	5. K-Pop Bulk

Korean Fanfic

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is Super Junior based and I forgot what the title was actually supposed to be. I really haven't gone anywhere with this which sucks but ...<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: Why can't I be me in front of him? If only and then I could tell him how I feel. I love him and nothing will change that. That's what I have to believe, right?<p>

Me no likey summary. :1

~Scene One~

His patience was beginning to wear thin as the noise in the mall escalated and with an irritated sigh, he relaxed his against the bench Bright, snow-dyed hair stood stark in contrast to the wood as well as the throng or ravens and brunettes he was constantly surrounded by with the blue and green streaks further pronouncing his individuality. A painful slam to his leg had him clenching his teeth, mouth thinning into a small line. Yonghwa sat up straight and glared in the direction of a group of giggling teenage girls, rubbing the spot absently.

Grumbling under his breath, he shifted and ignored the way his black cargo pants slipped down his waist since he knew the studded belt would keep the cloth in place. In his irritation, he pushed down the zipper of his purple hoody to reveal a white spandex top which outlined the minimal muscle that showed underneath the cloth. The heat was finally getting to him after waiting here for a little over an hour not to mention all the people that had hit him in some way as they passed by. He wouldn't usually be this bothered by all of this except for the fact that it was completely overcrowded for a Sunday. _'That and hyung's stupid CEO is holding him up from being here.'_ Yonghwa thought, referring to the text that he had received.

He sighed softy, pouting even as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. There was never a moment when he liked that the other male couldn't immediately come to visit him since he was always busy. Of course he knew exactly why he couldn't but it never lifted his mood much unless he was with the others and when that happened, he usually had fun. The thought had him smiling as he remembered when he met the rest of the group, even if they didn't know about his and hyung's secret meetings.

Yonghwa felt his mood dampen at that specific part. _'Hopefully, no one will or the media is going to go crazy over the information.'_

"Is my little dongsaeng lonely?" A hyper voice asked, warm hands tickling his neck as they slid along his shoulders. Gasping, he jumped up in surprise and stumbled forward, bumping into a few people in the process. He swung around, blue-green eyes widening in surprise and excitement when he saw who it was. Immediately, a blush spread across his cheeks and he smiled softly.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong!"

Out of habit, Yonghwa gave him a once over and took in the slightly baggy blue tank top - muscles in his arm in view of everyone - as well as the snug, dark blue Levi's that hugged his waist. All in all, the curve of his body was visible to everyone, the giggling from all the girls proving his point as they passed the two of them and causing him to frown. They had the gall to look at _his_ Teukie and shuffled somewhat as a means of distraction so he didn't ruin the time he had with _his_ hyung.

The albino became sidetracked, feeling a little lightheaded when Eeteuk grabbed him by the wrist and began to pull him through the crowds. It was slightly difficult to duck and weave through all of the people but they did their best. Neither of them offered any apologies whenver they bumped into someone nor did they recieve any so they didn't feel that bad about it. Starting to feel his grip slacken a bit, he quickened his pace so that they were walking side by side and shyly glanced at the male next to him. He swallowed audibly when he momentarily caught sight of the smile - dimple being pronounced - on his face.

"Hyung, was everything okay at SM?"

"Mm? Ne, just held up a little by one of th members from another band. She wanted some advice on something."

Yonghwa suppressed the small pang of jealousy at hearing that it had been a female who had held his attention, nodding absently.

"What should we do today?"

"Well, I was thinking of going by one of the glasses store to get a new pair but if there's something you want to do, we can."

"Uh, aniyo, I was just wondering!" He stuttered, blushing lightly. "I was just wondering if you had found anything new that interests you!"

"I don't think so but come on, this is our day to enjoy!"

He smiled and nodded, excited at the fact that his hyung was happy to be around him. Laughter erupted between the two when they saw the shop and with a small glance at each other, they began to run towards it though neither had the intention of beating each other.

~3 Hours later~

"That was so fun!" Yonghwa giggled, blushing as they stepped out of the photobooth and grabbed the pictures the two had take. A large but not uncomfortable weight on his back told him that his hyung was relaxing there as he took a peek. It was hard to keep in the small squeak at the physical contact and bit his lip, feeling anxious.

"Ne, we'll have to do this some other time."

The weight left him as did some of the good mood he had been in, muttering under his breath. "When you have the time, you mean." He could feel his fingers begin to bend the pictures and relaxed.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, how about we get some food?" As if on cue, both of their stomachs growled and caused some people that were nearby to start whispering. They didn't pay attention to it though as they headed for the food court, occasionally stopping to check out anything that caught their eye.

The court was packed and they had to slip through some grips, trying not to slip on any spilled food as they headed towards one of the many franchises. They shared a relieved sigh when they saw that there was at least one of the restaurants and waited in line, discussing what they wanted to get as they looked at the menu. After twenty minutes. they ended up ordering their food and left to find a seat, playing some easy games to help pass the time and to keep their moods light.

It would have continued except a sudden jingling of Eeteuk's cellphone went off and their smiles dimmed, eyes straying down to the electronical device. The albino watched, chest tightening when the other picked up the phone and it was only the awkward tilt of his lips that had him biting his own. _'He has to go back to SM.'_

He didn't bother looking back up when he heard his hyung say goodbye, ringing his hands together even as anger began to bubble up in his chest. _'Why can't they give him a break?! I mean, he already works so much.'_ The temptation to grab the cellphone and call the singer's manager back so he could tell him to go screw himself was hard but even harder was ignoring it.

"Yonghwa-ssi?"

"I know; you have to go back." He looked back up while saying this. A part of him felt bad when he saw the expression he received from his words as well as the slight wince. "What did they want?"

"Just another photoshoot for the Bonamana promotions."

"You have to go for Sukira after that, huh?"

"Ne, but don't worry. There's always next time and I hear some of the others are going to be free next week. You could hang out with them until me and Eunhyuk get out of work."

Yonghwa knew he was only saying all this to make him feel better and while it did, he still couldn't help but think that Eeteuk was putting him off. _'At least he won't be with that girl like earlier.'_ He thought but nodded, standing up slowly. "If Hangeng-hyung gets in contact with me, do you want me to tell him you all said 'Hi'?"

The smile he got made the albino glad that he had thought of it, knowing that the leader must be wearing himself out worrying about him. "Ne, tell him we miss him too!"

"Hwaksinhaneun."

"Daeume boeyo."

"Ne." He agreed, kepping the smile on his face only long enough until his hyung turned around and began to walk away. With a small glance back, he saw that their order still hadn't been called and so he left, no longer in the mood to be in such a crowded place.

~~End.~~

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, I actually have maybe another chapter or two on this one. If you're interested, let me know.<p> 


	6. Anime Mini

Anime Fanfic

* * *

><p>So, this was actually supposed to be a MirokuxKagome one shot. It didn't really get far and I tend to forget I ever wrote this half the time. Not really sure if I'll ever get back to it..<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes Kagome had to wonder why Miroku sat the way he did.<p>

She just couldn't get it. Yeah, guys had a bit more baggage down there than a girl but did it seriously get in the way of him being comfortable that he had to sit with one leg propped up and the other relaxed.

Staring at him now with his head tilted back and those violet eyes closed, she set down her still full bowl of ramen and stood up. Her eyes slid over the rest of their temporary camp. Inuyasha had slipped off somewhere and from the way her entire being had pulsed a little while ago, she wouldn't be surprised if he was with Kikyo. Sango had taken Shippo and Kirara with her on some job she had been hired for this morning so that just left her and the monk.

Licking her lips, the miko slipped over to where he was and knelt next to him with an almost breathless excitement. Her cheeks were darkening but she still reached forward and skimmed the edges of his robes. When he didn't do anything or react in anyway, she moved higher. It was easy to feel the muscles in his legs from under the cloth and her throat went dry when a few more detailed thoughts began to run through her head. Her cheeks flushed and she gave a peeking glance up to see that his head had drooped to the side a little, baring part of his neck to her curious gaze.

She moved her hand so that it was just barely touching his inner thigh and nearly flew backwards when he shifted a little. 'Way too close.' Still, it didn't detour her as she scooted over to sit next to him. She salivated a little when she smelt the cologne he was wearing. 'Oh yeah, definitely glad I gave that to him.'


End file.
